


Birthday Suit

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chronoa Day, Chronoa Day 2021, Chronoa x Zamasu, ChronoaxZamasu, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: It’s Chronoa’s birthday!  The gods don’t typically celebrate, given that they live for so long, but Chronoa is determined to do something special!  She told Zamasu not to get her any gifts, though, as he was the only gift she needed!  It sounded endearing enough . . . until Zamasu discovered what that really meant. Written for Chronoa Day 2021! (Chronoa x Zamasu)
Relationships: Supreme Kai of Time | Chronoa & Zamasu (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Birthday Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the first annual Chronoa Day! In this story, Chronoa is in her ‘Power of Time Unleashed’ form that appears in Heroes.
> 
> Art for this fic is by @auraisbad on Twitter.

* * *

Chronoa jumped a bit in her seat as a plate of fruit was suddenly set down on her desk in front of her – directly on top of the paper she was reading, “Hey, what the- oh! Zamasu! Good morning!” She smiled just as brightly as ever, amused at Zamasu’s irritated expression. He always looked that way, but even moreso in the morning.

“You need to make sure you eat breakfast every morning. Why do you skip meals? It’s irritating.” Zamasu pulled a chair up to the other side of the desk as if he intended to make sure she actually ate the food he brought.

“Awww, why don’t you just say you’re concerned? It’d be a lot sweeter.” She picked up a piece a fruit from the plate and ate it before sliding the plate off her document, “Do you remember what today is?”

“. . . if I said I forgot, how upset would you be?” Zamasu placed his elbow on the desk and rested his chin in the heel of his palm, a slight smirk on his face.

“I’d jump across this desk and beat that smirk off your face – that’s how upset I’d be.” She slowly rose from her chair, ready to make good on her threat.

“Relax, relax. It is your birthday.” His eyes followed her as she sat down once more and ate another piece of fruit, “How could I possibly forget when you’ve reminded me every day for the last 30 days or so. How do you even have a birthday? We gods tend to never celebrate such a thing. You are millions of years old and yet you are determined to celebrate yet another year? Such a day will come around again in the blink of an eye.”

“Yes, but . . . well _someone_ told me-“

“Ugh . . . just say Trunks. It’s more irritating when you try to hide it.”

“Eheheh . . . right . . . Trunks told me about birthday parties on Earth! He never got to have one, probably because his timeline was . . . ravaged . . . repeatedly . . . but he told me generally how they work! A party to celebrate the birthday boy or girl, filled with friends and food and dessert and gifts!”

“. . . hmph. Something like that doesn’t interest me in the slightest.” Zamasu leaned back in his seat, removing his arm from the desk, “Well, I only came here to deliver that food to you. Make sure you eat, but also tend to your duties. You neglect those often enough these days.”

“I will, I will. I actually worked ahead so that I can celebrate tonight! I’m very excited for my gift later! I even have a special outfit in mind for the occasion.” A wide grin stretched across the goddess’ face. She smiled often enough, but something about this particular smile was . . . unnerving.

“Gift? You told me I didn’t need to get anything in particular for today. I asked what you wanted and you told me that my presence was all you needed.” He furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes as her grin only stretched wider.

“Yup! You don’t need to get me anything at all!” She slowly popped another piece of fruit in her mouth, her eyes narrowing to crescents as she continued to smile even while chewing.

“. . . then what gift do you mean?”

“You’ll see. It’s going to be amazing. I’m so excited!”

“. . . do I need to dress special for this occasion as well, then?” Zamasu felt nervous, but he couldn’t quite place his finger on the reason. “Is this some sort of trick to guilt me into finding a gift for you at the last moment?”

“You don’t need to wear anything at all, so don’t worry. And no . . . you’re the only gift I need, Zamasu.”

“But then- ugh . . .” Zamasu closed his eyes and shook his head, frustrated with her mind games. 

“You could show up naked if you want.” Chronoa winked as Zamasu’s eyes snapped opened and a dark red blush spread rapidly across his cheeks.

“Vulgar as always.” Zamasu stood and folded his arms across his chest, “Since you’re eating, I’ll leave you to your work. Even if it is a day you want to celebrate, your duties come first.”

“I know, I know . . . so . . . about two hours before our usual dinner time, why don’t you meet me in our room for my gift?” Chronoa’s tone was more sensual rather than teasing this time as she rolled a strawberry over her lower lip to try and entice her fussy lover.

“You keep saying gift, but I don’t know what you . . .” The words faded as a look of realization slowly came over him . . . along with an even darker blush, “A-ah . . . I see. So you would like _that_ as your gift. It’s something you could have any day – do you really need a special occasion for it?” He turned his head and coughed into his hand, rather embarrassed at how casual he’d become about intercourse.

“Oh really? Any time I want? I’ll keep that in mind, Lord Zamasu! Though . . . today will be _extra_ special since it’s my birthday. Don’t be late! Or else.” She bit harshly into the strawberry while maintaining eye contact with her fellow god.

“You are an immensely strange woman.”

* * *

The day went by as it typically did. Zamasu had the displeasure of mentoring several mortals within the city while Chronoa worked at her desk for the day (or he assumed she was doing her job, at the very least). Still, he couldn’t help but mull over her words in the back of his mind more often than not. He assumed it was sex that she wanted for her birthday, but her words . . .

_Today will be extra special since it’s my birthday_

Extra special? What did she mean by that? That tone of voice and the look on her face gave him reason to believe she was up to no good. What would be different for the occasion? And why did he feel that it would be something he wasn’t too keen on?

But allowing it to occupy his thoughts did nothing to satiate his curiosity, so he was quite relieved when the agreed-upon time had finally arrived and he made his way to their shared bedroom with a bit more haste than usual.

To his surprise, the room was empty. “I thought for sure she’d be excitedly waiting for me.” He furrowed his brows as he flipped on the light and entered the room, removing his coat and placing the red sash back around his waist. She’d mentioned before that she was fond of that look, so why not greet her with it? He could feel his face get hot at the very thought of that. Since when did he care what anyone thought of his appearance? Well . . . it wasn’t just anyone – it was Chronoa, and for whatever reason he’d grown quite fond of her. 

“My my, Lord Zamasu, are you even more excited for my gift than I am?”

He spun around to the sound of her voice to find her standing in the doorway. That same, mischievous smirk played on her lips. She was still wearing her usual attire, so did she intend to change now that she was here? “I wonder if you’d be so eager if you knew what it was? But . . . maybe you would. Maybe you’ll love this even more than I will.” She closed the door behind herself, flipping the lock to make certain they would not be interrupted.

“. . . what are you saying?” So his assumption was incorrect? They weren’t going to have sex? Perhaps it was a strange assumption to make.

“I’m saying that maybe after today, you’ll be _begging_ for more.” She chuckled as she approached her lover, reaching up to rest her forearms on his shoulders and loosely lace her fingers together behind his neck, “Doesn’t that sound good?” Her voice had become more hushed – a tone he’d heard only when the two of them were being intimate. It was a lovely tone of voice that generally made him feel more at ease.

“I’m not sure I should agree with that. The smile you’ve worn all day tells me I should worry.” He rested his hands on her waist, his own gaze softening as he looked down into her gorgeous, golden eyes.

“Worry? It’s just little ol’ me.”

“It’s precisely _because_ it is you that I know I should worry. So tell me . . . what is it you’ve got planned for us this evening, Goddess of Time?” She was calling it her ‘birthday’ and insisted it was a gift for herself, but then rambling on about how _he_ was the one who may or may not like it. Exactly what was it she intended?

“Oh . . . just a little something I heard about and happened to do some research on.” She unlinked her hands and slowly walked her fingers down his chest, Zamasu’s eyes watching them as they moved. “As soon as I found out about it, I just had to know more . . . and more and more and before I knew it, I was eager to try it out, but . . .” She used that same hand to lightly grasp Zamasu’s chin and coax him to look at her face once more, “I wasn’t sure if I could ever get you to agree.”

“You’ve done absolutely nothing to alleviate my worries. In fact, you’ve made them worse.” Chronoa was queen of bad ideas and surely this time was no different. “Even if it is supposed to be a gift for you, I will not put myself in an awful position.”

“You don’t even know what it is yet.” Chronoa pulled away from him, but instead of pouting like Zamasu thought she might be, she still wore that same damn smirk. “Maybe you’ll actually really enjoy yourself . . . I think I’ve been with you long enough now to notice a few things.” She wandered around him, circling like a predator circled prey. “Tell me, Lord Zamasu . . . do you like the idea of being dominated?”

“. . . _what_?” Zamasu tried to turn his head to look back at her, but the goddess reached up from behind him to turn his face forward again. Yet another suspicious maneuver on top of her already suspicious question.

“You heard me. Well? Do you?” She pressed up against his back, the hands on his head slowly sliding down to his sides and then to his hips.

“I . . . that’s . . . I don’t understand what you’re asking me. I am the most powerful-“

“That’s not what I’m asking you.” She sighed, but then laughed, “Honestly, I’m not sure what kind of answer I was expecting from a guy like you. Why don’t I let you answer with your actions instead, then?” Chronoa took hold of Zamasu’s wrists and pulled both arms back, placing his hands on her thighs . . . which weren’t exposed before. Her hands also felt like she was now wearing gloves. Did she change behind his back?

Feeling skin beneath his fingertips, Zamasu’s eyes widened briefly. “You changed clothes.” It shouldn’t come as too much of a surprise – their race had the ability to change clothing, add clothing, or even remove clothing on a whim. Still, he was ashamedly curious as to what it was she’d changed into.

He allowed her to guide his hands, first further down her legs to the tops of . . . boots? They felt like patent leather. Then she guided his hands upward again to the bottom of what he could only assume was a skirt or dress made of the same material. Was her whole outfit made of that? Did all of it hug her body the same way it hugged her legs? Zamasu swallowed hard, his heart beginning to race despite his desire to remain composed. He hated that she was able to bring out a more lusty, feral side of him, but . . . surely it was the Saiyan half of him that was to blame.

“You like it?” Her voice was just as breathy as before, her grip not relenting on his wrists.

“I want to see it.” He knew better than to look back, though. If she wanted him to see her right now, she wouldn’t be standing behind him.

“Oh do you?” It was surprising that he admittedly it so easily, but perhaps it was because he’d become more comfortable around her. “Why do you want to see it? Do you think you’ll like it?” She slowly moved one of his hands to slide his fingers up underneath the hem of the patent leather dress, feeling the tips of his fingers move ever-so-slightly as he was eager to touch her skin. During their most intimate moments, his did tend to let his hands wander over every inch of her exposed skin . . . like he had a particular adoration for it.

“Because I am curious.” Only a half-lie. He truly was curious as to what exactly she was wearing, but he also knew it would be a treat for the eyes. He’d already done more than enough by telling her he wanted to see it – she would have to live with just that. “Is this why you thought I wouldn’t like it? Because you intend to tease me? I think you underestimate my self control, Chronoa.”

Chronoa grinned, but of course he could not see. “Oh Zamasu . . .” She pressed against his back once more, her hands still holding his wrists in between their bodies, “You have no idea.” As the last word left her lips, she used her power to manifest a binding for the god’s wrists. “Why don’t you have a seat on the floor?”

“What?” He tugged a bit at the bindings, only now realizing what she’d done, “You know I could easily break out of this . . .”

“You could.” Chronoa finally walked around to the front, “But if you do, you’ll only ruin my mood and then there won’t be any payoff for either of us.”

Chronoa was dressed in all black, patent leather. Full-length gloves, thigh-high heeled boots . . . but the most distracting of all was the short dress. It was sleeveless and was split down the front with only criss-crossed lacing seemingly holding it together. The split stretched from her neck to just below her navel, exposing her stomach and a significant portion of her breasts. What an absolutely vulgar outfit! Something like that should not be worn by a goddess! Did she have no shame?

. . . but he liked it. Just the sight of her breasts squeezed together in the form-fitted dress and the exposed upper thighs between her boot tops and her dress hem . . . something about it lit a fire within him that he’d not yet felt. He’d seen her fully nude several times before already, but this . . . this was something quite different.

“What happened? Suddenly you’re quiet.” There was that mischievous smirk again, “So . . . are you going to be a good boy and sit down like I asked?” She ran a hand down the front of her dress, her gloved fingers playfully tugging at the lacing as if threatening to free her body from its leather bindings. “. . . or are you going to ruin all the fun for the both of us? It’s my birthday, but it’ll be a wonderful gift for us both as long as you play along.”

There was a long moment of silence, though Zamasu would have sworn his heartbeat was loud enough for the whole city to hear. He wanted to touch her. He really did love to feel her soft, smooth, flawless skin and her silky hair . . . and her perfectly plush ass and breasts and-

“Zamasu? Are you distracted?” Her smirk cracked into a knowing grin.

“. . .” What answer could he give that wouldn’t embarrass him further? Zamasu opted to say nothing and instead slowly sat down on the floor with his legs tucked up underneath him. He could easily break the binding that held his wrists together, but he would play along with her silly game . . . for now, at least.

“Yay! You won’t regret it! I promise you . . . if you play along with me like I want, the payoff will be worth it.” After expressing her excitement, her eyes fell half-lidded again as though she’d once more flipped her ‘charm’ switch on. “What a good boy, sitting like I asked you to. Isn’t it nice to look up at me?” She peered down her nose at the god. He looked irritated, but also flustered. When would his instincts start to get the better of him? Surely he regretted fusing with a mortal at times like this.

“Hmph.” He hated looking up at anyone, even if it was his lover. He pulled his eyes away from her face and instead trailed them down her body, admiring every inch of skin he could see. Was she wearing anything at all beneath her dress? Ah, no, he shouldn’t think such vulgar things . . . but now that he’d considered it, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Was she fully undressed beneath it? If only she would slightly raise one of her legs . . .

His perverse thoughts were violently interrupted as he was suddenly struck hard on his left cheek. “What the hell was-“ An object was then stuck under his chin and used to force his head to tilt upward.

“Your eyes seem to be wandering, Zamasu. I’m asking you a question. Do you intend to continue defying me?” Her eyes were narrow and serious, a look Zamasu had seen quite rarely and never directed at him. “This little toy is called a riding crop. Disobey me, and I’ll hit you again.” She would never willfully hurt Zamasu, but knew that he could not feel physical pain or sustain any physical injury. Something like this was perfectly fine to use against someone like him.

“What a violent woman.” Zamasu couldn’t help but let the corners of his lips tug upward slightly. Something about those narrowed, golden eyes and the way she demanded his attention . . . it was incredibly sexy. “You have my attention, goddess.”

“But do I have your obedience?” Chronoa lifted one leg, her foot now resting on Zamasu’s chest. “You like pain, don’t you? Or rather . . . the feeling you get in place of pain. You get a high from it, even if you won’t admit it.” She’d noticed the wild look he got in his eyes whenever he should have sustained an injury. He enjoyed it. “Did you like it when I hit you?”

“No, of course not. I hate it.” An obvious like and both of them knew it. Rather than pain, he felt a strange sensation that radiated from the point of ‘injury’ to the nerves surrounding it. The more he felt that, the more he knew his body would get stronger from the beating. Stronger . . . stronger . . . more and more sensation. He loved it, and if he could take a beating from a beautiful, powerful goddess who he could later make love to? Even better.

From this angle, he could see that she did, in fact, have a pair of black panties on beneath the dress. What a shame.

“How filthy.” She used his own words against him as she struck him again across the face, her foot inching down his chest until she was pressing it against his groin, “What’s this? Already so excited? Why didn’t you tell me?” She leaned her weight into her step, eliciting a sharp breath and soft groan from her lover, “And here I thought it would take a while to get you worked up. What a naughty boy.” Something like pain could not be used to frustrate him, but what about using those mortal instincts against him? 

Chronoa removed her foot and instead placed it on one of Zamasu’s shoulders, immediately noticing how his eyes went straight to her panties. He tried to play it off at first – his gaze only went down there for a second before returning to her face, but it wandered again and again until finally he just stared. Did he realize how much of a pervert he could be? Such a change of pace from his usual personality. “Tell me, Zamasu . . . are you only like this for me?”

“There is no one else in existence who is worthy of my attention, Chronoa.” He knew all of this was absolutely vulgar, and yet his body was eating it up like it was starving and desperate for a meal. His heart beat faster and faster the more she did to the point that he was certain his body must be shaking in time with the rhythm. “You make me act in ways I know I should not.” But yet he did nothing to stop it. Why would he? Why would he deny his body of the pleasure he knew it would receive? Chronoa made him feel fantastic . . . and she was a beautiful, powerful deity who stood above the others of their kind.

“It is not I who is worthy of you, Zamasu. . .” The crop vanished and she instead buried her hand in his hair, grabbing a fistful of white locks, “It is _you_ who is worthy of _I_.” She pulled his head against her crotch before he had a chance to react, “You were so interested in looking between my legs. How is this? Enjoy the close-up.”

Zamasu’s eyes widened at first, but as soon as he could smell that sweet scent his body only grew more ravenous. Chronoa’s scent. Like sweet fruit and flowers mixed into one. He nuzzled his face against the fabric, trying to inhale more of it. The taste was always decadent, too – was she the only one like this? He’d likely never know . . . not that he cared to smell or taste that of any other. “Hnn . . .” The panties were in the way. “In the way . . .”

“Hm? What’s in the way?” Even though she was doing all of this to tease Zamasu, feeling his face against her most intimate place was making her own heart race. She knew this would end with some of the most intense sex they’d ever had and now she was also growing eager for it. 

“The clothes. Take them off.” He wanted to taste her, to smell her, to fuck her. He wanted her. 

“I don’t want to take them off yet.” She pressed his face more against her, “You talk too much.” This didn’t last long, though, as she felt his tongue slide over her panties anyhow. “Are you-“ She used the foot on his shoulder to force him away as she released her hold on his hair. “My goodness . . . are you really so desperate to taste me?” She chuckled at the flustered look on Zamasu’s face. His ears and cheeks were red and she could swear there was a bit of sweat by his brow. 

Using the same foot on his shoulder, she shoved him backward so he was now lying on his back, “Remember, you can only do as I say. If you go against my wishes, you won’t get any payoff.” Chronoa stepped over him and got down on her knees, a leg on either side of Zamasu’s head. She hiked up her dress so the hem now sat above her hips, then hooked her thumbs into the sides of her underwear and slowly slid them down her thighs. “You want these gone?”

Zamasu’s heart felt like it would beat straight out of his chest. He knew she was removing them, but he couldn’t see anything from this angle. Why did he want to see such a thing? No, he should move past such thoughts at this point. He wanted to see it, to smell it, to taste it, to touch it . . . he wanted to hear Chronoa’s moans and cries of pleasure. He wanted to hear her panting and see her eyes roll back like they often did. He wanted to hear his name roll off her tongue, more beautiful than anyone had ever uttered it. “Yes . . . I want them gone.” His words were breathy, shaky, barely even words anymore. She said he talked too much, well it was she who _played_ too much. Why did they have to do this song and dance? Why not get to it? Though . . . the build-up would certainly make it more fantastic than it had ever been. 

With a wave of a finger, the panties disappeared, but Chronoa purposely stayed up on her knees so that Zamasu could not reach. “This is what you wanted? I thought you didn’t care for such mortal interests.” Chronoa bit at the index finger on one of her hands, using her teeth to pull the glove off and sling it aside. She reached down with her freed hand, using her middle and ring fingers to spread the lips of her vagina open, “You want it, don’t you? But you can’t have it yet. Be a good boy and stay on the floor until I tell you otherwise.” She could feel her own hand shaking slightly as she touched herself. She wanted to feel his mouth against her, his tongue inside her. Not yet, though, not yet. It would all be worth it for both of them.

Not yet? Why not? Zamasu could feel his cock twitching with anticipation and his mouth began to salivate even more than usual. He watched in a near-trance as Chronoa’s fingers expertly moved against that beautiful pink opening – spreading the lips, rubbing at the clit, and even daring to briefly dip inside and give a few short thrusts.

“Ahhh . . . Zamasu . . .”

His breath hitched in his throat and it took every ounce of willpower he had to keep from breaking his bindings and going against her wishes, “I want you.” He licked his lips and swallowed hard, his lower half fidgeting with the discomfort of his desperate cock. “Chronoa . . .”

“Mmm . . . say my name again, Zamasu. Just like that.” She thrust her fingers in and out slowly.

“Chronoa . . . I could do that better for you. I could make you feel better.”

“Could you?” She removed her hand and brought it down to Zamasu’s lips. She didn’t even need to say anything before he quickly began to lick them. He was almost like an animal, desperately searching for any morsel of food. “You love my flavor that much?” She pressed both fingers into his mouth, moving them slowly in and out while he sucked on the digits and twisted his tongue around them. She could see just how heavily he was breathing. Beautiful. “Do you want more?” She withdrew her hand.

“Yes.”

“Say ‘Yes, please’.”

“. . . yes . . . please.” He almost looked pained to say that, but he didn’t hesitate for long.

“Good boy.” Chronoa lowered herself onto his face, onto that eagerly-awaiting mouth. “Hnnn ahhh . . .” Zamasu of course wasted no time before dipping his tongue inside of her and running it over the soft, pink lips. He sucked on her clit and pressed his tongue inside again, soft groans escaping him with each moan from Chronoa. “Zamasu . . . ahh you’re good with your mouth.” It was good for so much more than just talking. He’d been awful at it when they’d first gotten intimate, but he’d learned quite quickly. “You love it, don’t you? It’s only for you . . . I only allow you to do this to me.” She rocked her hips a bit, her body moving mostly on instinct as though trying to ride his tongue. 

She couldn’t get too carried away, though. Not yet. Not yet.

Reluctantly, the goddess pulled herself away from him, amused at the low whine that this drew from her lover, “Aww, did I take your treat away? Ahh . . . it’s so wet now.” Normally saying such vulgar things would embarrass her, but the atmosphere was quite different right now. She could say and do anything and Zamasu would absolutely eat it up. “Do you want to feel how wet you’ve made me? How much my pussy wants you?” What a filthy word, but it drew a low growl from Zamasu. 

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, please . . .”

“Good boy.” She moved down his body, now sitting atop his obvious erection that was still concealed within his pants. “Can you feel it?” He began to grind against him, taking pleasure in the friction from the fabric. “My body wants you, Zamasu . . . do you want my body?”

Rather than answering, Zamasu leaned up and bit some of the lacing on the front of her dress, yanking on it hard enough to rip it. The front of the dress separated from the weight of her breasts.

“. . . what a naughty boy.” And yet she was incredibly turned on by the action. “Have you become an animal?” Chronoa hooked her fingers into the split and yanked the dress apart enough to free both breasts from their captivity. “You wanted them out, so you’d best give them your attention.” Her control over him was slipping . . . but her own self-control was slipping as well.

Taking that as permission, Zamasu sat upright and immediately latched his mouth onto one of her nipples, suckling on it as though trying to drink from it. His tongue flicked at the bud and swirled over the areola before he nipped lightly at the sensitive skin. He rolled his hips against her grinding, “I want you.” He spoke the words against her skin, running his tongue from her nipple to her collar bone, then switching to the other breast to give it equal attention. 

“You know . . . I was going to end this by pegging you, but I think I’ve changed my mind.” She once more buried her hands in his hair to pull his mouth off of her.

“ . . . pegging me? What is that?” He furrowed his brows, his eyes still quite dazed as though drunk off her body.

“Don’t worry about it.” With another wave of her finger, Zamasu’s bindings were removed from his wrists and the both of them were now entirely devoid of all clothing. Chronoa continued to rock her hips, sliding her wet sex over Zamasu’s now-exposed length.

“I’d like the rest of my birthday present now.” She licked her lips, incredibly turned on by the sudden feral look that washed over her lover. “You’ve earned your reward – do with me as you’d please, Zamasu.”


End file.
